First Sin
by Ophellia
Summary: ShoxKei. Sho walks in on Kei drying off, and overreacts. He's been trying to hide his feeling for Kei, but will they slip?


**First Sin**

Stepping into the door, I started heading over to the bathroom. I didn't see Kei anywhere, so I figured he was out feeding. After all, he tends to do it on the nights that I'm out shopping. Without even thinking, I opened the door to the room and jumped back, closing my eyes as quickly as possible. But they didn't stay closed very long. I found myself looking at my vampire friend completely naked. I was so surprized that he didn't notice me. I backed up slowly and closed the door.

"He can't know about this..." I thought to myself as I sat on the couch. "Not matter what, I can't tell him!" I whispered but quickly acted as though I was doing something when I heard the door open. When I looked up, Kei was looking right at me. His grey eyes peircing my body. I felt myself blush a bit, and turned my face away.

"Stupid Sho! Damn! He was sure to see that!" I screamed in my mind. I looked back and he was still looking at me, only this time with a slight smile on his face. How could he know so soon? He didn't even see me walk in on him drying off. Maybe he was just thinking about something else. I heard him walk over to the kitchen and I sighed in releif.

"I have to be more carefull..." I said, then realising I said it way too loud. I darted my head around and Kei had the biggest grin on.

"About what?" He said with that smile.

"A- About... my...Eyes! They're, um...burning! I think I need sleep! Night!"

I quickly picked up my stuff I left on the counter and ran to my room, but a hand grabbed my arm. I closed my eyes and prayed he wouldn't ask me what was wrong I turned around and he opened his mouth to talk. I ,of course, didn't want him to ask (do to I would probably say something stupid and unbeleivable), so I fummbled around in the mess of stuff in my arms. I felt a ragg in my hand so I pulled it out and quickly stuffed it in his mouth. He blinked a few times confussed. I ran off to my room once again and screamed "TAG! YOU'RE IT!" and slammed my bedroom door behind me. As I dashed to put all the stuff away, I heard him say "Sho? What's going on? Sho?". I just thought of something to say to make him go away. I didn't want to see him...not now. I tould give my deepest darkest secret away.

"Um...Umm...Noothing Kei. I just um...have a..Allergies! Ohhhhhh these darn cats these days. They're everywhere." I was quit satisfied with my comment and he just made me freak out even more.

"..Sho...You're not allergic to cats. You're allergic to feathers, but not cats. Cause we used TO HAVE ONE"

"Shit..." I whispered. "Well then, I guess it's just the weather! Ahhhhh Look at the time! Gotta go to bed! NIGHT!" I turned my light out and flew to my bed and wiggled under the covers. I was shaking. I couldn't stop my body from moving. It was a close call, but I managed to get out of it. Ever since that one day...I've never been able to act the same around him...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I was 13 and just hitting the stage of becoming a man, Kei helped me through it. And he told me something that I'll never, NEVER, be able to forget.

**"Sho, I want you to know, that I'm here for you. And I always will be"**

At that very moment, I fell in love with Kei. His face was so bright, and his eyes were gentle. He showed me what a parent was like. That was all I wanted...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A soft knock on my door the next morning made me squick. I sat up, grabbed some clothes to slipp on, and told the person to come in. It was of course, Kei. He had a concerned look on his face as he walked over to the bed and slowly sat down very close to me. Putting his hand on my shoulder made me shudder and shiver, but I still managed to look at him. I, again, felt my face getting hot. I was waiting for the worst...

"Sho...what's wrong?" His gentle voice made me feel a little better. But yet, I chose not to answer

"I know it's something about me, so just tell me" I shook my head no.

"I knew it...you're afraid of me..." Kei said while looking away, with a tear rolling down his face.

How could he think that? I've never shown any reaction of me being afraid of him. If anything, I want to get closer to him. I shook my head no again, and tried to reassure him that I was perfectly comfortable with him being a vampire, but my mouth wasn't working. Alls that came out was a small "meep" sound. Kei turned and looked at me, and I put my head down in emmbarassment. He laughed and put his hand under my chin to lift my head back up. When his face came into my eye veiw, I saw something I though I'd never see again. It was that same face. That warm, loving, attractive face he had on when he told me those wonderful words.

I felt my mind drifting away as I moved closer to him. I layed my head on his shoulder and said ever so quitly:

"Kei...I need to tell you something..."

I saw his hand tighten around his thigh, and he shook his head yes. I took a deep breath.

"This is it" I thought. "This is what you've been waiting for!" I said in my head and I swallowed my fear.

"Kei- I...I'm...in love...with...you" I shoved my head in his chest and prayed he wouldn't reject me. He sat perfectly still, and I thought for sure he had already done so.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have!" I said quit loud. I felt tears running down my face. My heart felt like a needle had periced it. I was foolish to tell him my feelings...

He looked at me and smiled. I was so shocked my mouth dropped open, and my eyes were as big as plates. I tried to choke out some words, but once again that "meep" sound came out. He wrapped his arms around me, and whispered into my ear

**"I'm in love with you too"**

I couldn't beleive it. He was in love with me? Why me? I'm just some immature little kid. While he's a easy person to fall in love with. Handsom, clever, suave, and most of all, understanding. I looked up at him, and our faces were so close, I could feel his warmth. Second by second, our faces got closer. I shut my eyes, and wrapped my arms around his neck. It seemed like it took forever, but our lips finally met. I felt tears rolling down my face, and his arms tighten around me. When he pulled away, my heart was beating so fast, I though it would explode. He kissed me...Kei did...I was so focused on his face, that I didn't even know where I was, or who I was. Then I thought I should tell him why I ran away from him in the first place.

"I walked in on you when you were drying off...you were naked and I just got shook up..." Kei laughed at my comment.

"I knew you did. I looked at you and your face was so ammusing, and red. Adorable really"

I smiled with releif and kissed him on the cheek. He leand over to my ear again and whispered:

"Any chance you'll want to see me like that again?" I blushed and looked away shaking my head yes. He laughed and pushed me down on the bed. He stared at me for several seconds and then bent down and pushed his lips against mine. I closed my eyes and twiched as I felt his cold hands on my hips, slowly going up my shirt. His tounge pushed on my lips trying to pry them open. I opened them slightly, but he pushed them open all the way. I arched my back when his hands started rubbing my chest. It felt like heaven to me. It was heaven...Kei's hands wondering in my shirt, and his tounge playing with mine. He pulled away, and I opened my eyes.

He had such a wicked look on his face. When he started to take off his shirt, I took it as the perfect moment to give him some pleasure. I sat up and kissed his neck. He jumped a little a first, but when I bit it, he moaned. I smiled at the fact that I just made Kei moan, so I continued. His hands were trying to unbotton my shirt, but I guess his mind was on something else because it took him at least 1 minute to get one button undone. I was already kissing his chest and he was just moving on the the second button. I grabbed his hand and did it myself.

Right after I threw my shirt on the floor, he pounced on me and attacked my neck. I moaned so loud, it sounded almost like a scream. There was an odd feeling in the back of my throat. And deep inside me, I felt so hot. When he started nibbling on my ear I threw my head back and arched my back. Our hips were rubbing together, and I could feel that he was as happy with this as I was.

We were so close, and I loved it. I didn't want this feeling and moment to end. This is what I've been waiting for. Everything I've ever wanted...

I couldn't take the teasing anymore. I pulled his head back and he growled with dissapointment, but only to smile again when looking at my face.

"Your eyes are full of lust. I like it. Alot." He snickered.

I couldn't help but smile at that and I nodded. He laughed a little and asked me what I wanted. I told him, with complete honesty.

"I want you. I want you to be my first time Kei." I begged.

He laughed even harder, and I couldn't think of what would be so funny...

"So this is your first sin with another person, eh?" I was a bit confused by the comment. Sin? Since when was sex a sin? Well...it might be to him.

He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me up. He was looking directly into my eyes and I was doing the same. Then he smiled big, I could see his fangs. This was the first time I've seen this. He told me that they move back into his gums when he's not being his vampire self. I was a big concerned by this sight so I grabbed his head and pulled him in for a kiss. The probleme was solved. I couldn't see them anymore, but I could feel them. His breathing got much deeper and then he bit my tounge. I pulled back and looked at him. His eyes were a different colour...almost a red. It scared me so I shut my eyes. I didn't want to see him like this...I liked the nice Kei, not the scary vampie Kei. I think he realised what he did and I felt him hug me. I was trying desperatly to suck all the blood out from the wound so he wouldn't smell it.

When I looked at him, his eyes were normal again. I decided to take this as my chance to say something.

"I thought you only got like that when you smell blood..."

He shut his eyes and said " Well I guess I get that way when I get aroused too...sorry..."

He got up to walk away. He was just at the door when he said "Sho...I can't do this. I'll end up hurting you..." He opened the door, but I wasn't about ready to let him walk away. Not now, just when I had him on top of me, kissing me...I couldn't let it end like this. I said the one thing that I thought would get his attention.

"You tease! Finish what you started! You realise by leaving me here, like this, makes you the meanest person ever?" He turned around and gave me a mean look, but that wasn't going to stop me. I grunted and looked away.

"By leaving me here, it makes you more of a vampire than you already are." I whispered. I knew it would get him mad, but I had to say it.

When I looked up he was in tears. I made him cry...it hurt me to see him like that. So I got up and hugged him.

"I'm sorry Kei chan, but I just...don't know why I said that...But you do understand right?" Kei nodded.

"How vampires used to get they pray was tease them with pleasure...and then attack...so you're right, by leaving you, it would make me...more of a vampire" He said with his head leaning against my sholder. I was happy at hearing this though. Maybe he would stay.

We stood there hugging for several minutes. I didn't mind though. It was nice feeling his body against mine...It felt warm. And made me happy. He looked up at me and his eyes were still shiney from the tears. I just smiled and he whipped them away and smiled back.

"Well, since you got me to stay, how are you going to convince me to continue?" He said in that sexy voice.

I had to think about it, but finally came up with an answer. "Easy! I'll just let my body do that talking!" Kei giggled at this and grinned.

"You asked for it. Just remeber that Sho-kun." He said as he pushed me back down.

He called me Sho-kun! And he said he'll do it. I was going to have sex with Kei...I closed my eyes as he took my pants off. I needed to soak in that he was undressing me. When I heard his pants hit the floor, I opened my eyes again. His body looked totally different. Then again, I only got a side veiw of him in the bathroom, but this, this was much better. He put his hands on my chest and slowly started moving them down. With each slide, I felt myself get harder. When he got to my hips, he bent his head down and licked every spot where his hands had just been. I thought he would of stopped as soon as his got my hips, but he didn't. What he didn't next made that hottness explode.

My nerves went wild when my member slid into his mouth. I threw my head to the side and moaned as loud and as much as I could. That feeling in my throat was making me. I couldn't stop myself. Once again, the world around us was dissappearing. Alls I knew was that I was enjoying what he was doing, and by each second, I was getting closer to cumming. He kept licking every stop on my penis until I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled his head up and begged with all my body that he'd fuck me, right then and there. He shook his head no with a smile on and said:

"Patients Sho. Patients."

Patients! How was I soppossed to be patient? He was teasing me! He knows what I want! And He knows I have no control over my body anymore. But I just layed back and prepared myself for what he was going to do next. I sat there for a minute waiting, but when I looked up, when was gone. I was so sad that I started tearing up, but that all went away when I saw him coming out of the bathroom. I didn't know what he did, but I was happy he was back.

"Remember. Safe Sex Forever" He said as he layed down. I was a bit confused at this comment too. But then I remembered his shirt. Kei's favorite shirt. It stated that saying on it. I sat up and climbed on top of him. I sat right on his stomache and kissed him.

"You really like that shirt don't you?" I ask him.

He laughed and said "No stupid questions. You'll ruin the moment" I agreed and waited as he lubed himself up. I was happy that he was doing that. I didn't want it rough. He gave a nod, and I swallowed all the fears that I had of what was about to happen. I moved back and felt him right under me. I closed me eyes and held onto his side tight. I could feel him sliding in. But when he was about halfway, it really started to hurt. I whimpered and stopped and Kei understood.

He grabbed my hips and push himself in further. A loud noise came from me. Almost like a moan and a scream mixed together. It was pain and pleasure. As I moved up and down on his cock, the pain went away, and it was nothing but pure pleasure. After a while I heard Kei making noises too. I looked at him, and he was smiling and moaning. I was so happy he was enjoying it. The pace got faster and I got closer. This burning inside me was spreading everywhere. My mouth felt so wet, wetter than it's ever been.

Just when I thought it couldn't get any better, he grabbed me and started stroking it. I put my head up and moaned as loud as I could. It was so strong, this feeling. I was getting very sweaty and I heard myself moaning louder and faster. The same was happening to Kei. I knew I was close. Very close. I was driving me insane! But I managed to keep the feeling going for another 2 or 3 minutes,but what acctually felt like hours. Hours of pure pleasure.

"I wish this would never end" I thought to myself. He just seemed to fill me perfectly. Like he was made for me. I bent down and our lips crashed into eachother. His tounge went inside my mouth and I could taste blood. When I pulled away, his hot breath poured over my face. He was breathing so hard. When his eyes met mine, I saw they were in a haze. Almost like his was being mind-controlled. This was it. I had complete control over Kei. He wasn't even moving his hand on my penis anymore. And I wasn't complaining. At least it was there.

When I pulled him out of me, I heard a whimper come from him. I knew what was comping next would get him to be even more happy. I pushed his cock back inside me, only this time all the way. He threw his head back and almost screamed. I smiled with satisfaction. He began thrusting faster and much harder. I couldn't take it anymore.

"This is it!" I thought as the feeling got faster, as well as my heart.

A few more thrusts came and then I lost it. I screamed as hard as I could, as I came all over Kei. I heard him scream too as he came in me. I threw my head back feeling a pericing pain shoot through my body. As I opened my eyes, I could tell I was falling. I landed right on my lover's chest, and I felt his arms wrap around me again. I smiled as his body warmed mine up. I gave him a soft kiss on the lips, and he returned the favor.

"You liked it right?" He asked me as he took his condom off.

"Of course. It was great. Wonderful. Fantastic" I couldn't think of enough words to descibe it.

He gave a heavy, and dreamy sigh. "How can something so bad, feel so good?"

I didn't quit understand, then I remebered him telling me about how he would never have sex because he would fall in love with that person. And so, he called sex a sin. I understood it all now. I didn't quit know how I managed to answer the question, but I said with my head rested on his chest:

"Even good people sin, Kei."

And he gave a slight smile and kissed me on my head. I giggled and as he cuddled me. When he finally got under the covers, and I snuggled into him, he said something that made me so happy...

**"Sho...you made me see what Heaven was like...something I'll never see. Thank you."**


End file.
